To Death We Will Part
by theateradic
Summary: Draculaura falls in love with Jackson Jeckyll. That Simple. Or not?


Draculaura looked up at Jackson. "Bite you?" she whispered "No, no, I can't" Jackson frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"I-I just can't." She tried to tell him. "I don't drink blo-that red stuff. It's gro-" and then she fainted. Jackson caught her and picked her up, carrying her in his arms to his house thoiugh he wasn't that strong. She awoke hours later on a couch with him standing over her.

"You okay?" he asked. Draculaura tried to nod but her head throbbed. He handed her a glass of water and she downed it in a few seconds.

"Sorry about that Jackson" she said, sitting up. He sat down next her and looked into her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I asked you about it." He said.

"It's okay. Why did you want me to- you know- anyway?" Draculaura averted her eyes.

"I wanted to be a monster so I could fit in at school" He admitted. "I didn't want to be different. I felt like I couldn't hang out with you if I was human."

Draculaura looked up at him and gave him a shy smile "We can still hangout, even if you're a normie" he smiled.

"Thanks" Jackson whispered. He had hoped she would say that.

"I should go home now." she said, standing up and glancing toward the door.

"Okay. See you later" Jackson said. Dracualaura walked toward the door then stopped mid-step.

"Clawdeen's family is having an end of summer Barb-B-Q on the 5th, do you want to come with me?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure" Jackson smiled. Then she left.

* * *

Draculaura walked into the school halls and grined. "I missed this place, you know?" She turned to Clawdeen who was standing next to her.

"Not really. School, blech. Come on, lets go to are lockers." Clawdeen left to go to her locker on the west side of the school and Draculaura went toward the north side of the school. She was almost there when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hmm- Lagoona!" she beemed. "How was your summer?"

"Great Draculaura. I went down to Florida, tried surfing. It was fin-tastic!" Lagoona walked beside Dracualura as they reached her locker. "Got to go, catch up with you at lunch?"

"Yeah. See ya" Draculaura smiled and opened her locker. She put her bag in her locker and walked to homeroom. The bell would ring for everyone to go to homeroom in 20 minutes so she was quite early. The only one already there was sitting in the back of the classroom.

"Draculaura?" he said.

"Jackson? Hi!" Draculaura said, running toward him and sitting in the desk next to his. "You're here early"

"Nothing more embarassing then showing up to homeroom late on the first day at a new school" he laughed.

She smiled. "How was your summer?"

"You should know I spent most of it with you."

"Right" Draculaura blushed. Just then Deuce Gorgon walked into the room and smiled at Jackson.

"You?" he asked

"Deuce! How's it going" Jackson said, standing up and walking toward him.

"Forgot you were going to Monster High. Hey Ula-D"

"Hey Deuce" Draculaura said, waving. Jackson sat back down next to her and Deuce sat on his other side. "How was your summer?" Draculaura asked him.

"Good" Deuce said smiling "I hung out at Gloom beach, played some casketball, you know, same old same old." Deuce looked at Jackson "You know, you should reallly tryout for the casketball team this year." he said. Jackson shrugged the smiled at Draculaura.

"Maybe"

Soon the bell rung and students came into the classroom, slowly filing in.

* * *

Draculaura stopped by her locker before lunch and picked up her lunch money. "Draculaura" a voice said from behind her. She shut her locker and looked behind her to see Clawd Wolf, Clawdeen's Brother. "How was your summer?" he asked her, smiling.

"Fine Clawd" she said.

"Didn't see you much. Wish I did though" he grinned "What were you doing all summer?"

"Oh you know" Draculaura said, talking kinda fast and nervously. She had always been good friends with Clawd. "Went to the Maul with Clawdeen. Hung out at Gloom Beach. Went out to a club. You know, the normal stuff" she skipped the part about hanging out with Jackson so much.

"Cool" he said "Hey I was wondering, there is going to be this back to school dance on friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go, as friends, you know?"

Draculaura blushed. She had been actually hoping to ask Jackson if he had a date. "Well, I don't know" She said quietly "I'm going to have to think about it." Clawd's grin faultered for a moment before he beemed again.

"You do that."

"I gotta go to lunch" she nodded and left toward the creepateria.

"Wait!"Clawd called from behind her "Sit with me?"

"Um, can't, sitting with Clawdeen and Lagoona, you know that" Draculaura walked away quicker without another word. She quickly got her food then saw Jackson walking in with a home lunch. He waved to her and she pointed toward where Clawdeen and Lagoona where sitting and he walked up to her.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Of course." Draculaura smiled "You're my friend, aren't you?" she laughed and they sat across from Clawdeen and Lagoona. "Lagoona, this is Jackson Jeckyll. Jackson, Lagoona Blue" Draculaura said, introduceing Lagoona and Jackson to eachother as they had never formally met.

"Nice to meet you Jackson" Lagoona said, shaking his hand. "So, Draculaura, Clawdeen and I were just talking about the dance. Anybody asked you?"

"Well, um, Clawd did" she blushed

"He what?" Clawdeen said sounding mad "What did you say?" Clawdeen leaned over the table and stared Draculaura right in the face.

"I said I'd think about it" She put her hand on Clawdeen's shoulder and pushed her into her seat gentley "I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Do you want to go with him?" Draculaura took a second to realise Jackson asked this. She looked around nervously.

"Well, not really." she said quietly. "Are you going Jackson?"

"Maybe" he said shyly. "If I had someone to go with." Jackson smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back. Just the Clawd walked over glaring angrily at Jackson.

"Hey Draculaura. Whose this?" He asked pointing at Jackson.

Jackson stood up and looked Clawd in the eyes. "Jackson Jeckyll" he said "You are?"

"Clawd" Draculaura stood up and looked at them both "He's Clawd." Jackson resisted the urge to glare at him but instead held out his hand.

"Pleasure" Jackson said through gritted teeth. Clawd shook his hand and let his claws peirce into Jackson's hand. Jackson yelped and pulled his hand away.

Clawdeen stood up and growled. "Clawd! You're getting on my nerves!" She shouted. He glared at her then stalked away. Clawdeen turned gravely toward Draculaura. "Sorry about that, were still training him." She smiled.

"Thanks" Jackson said looking down at it's hand.

"You okay?" Lagoona said walking toward him. "Oh, you're bleeding" she gasped. Draculaura looked down at his hand and wheeled backward.

"Blood" she whispered, her voice sounding faint.

"Draculaura!" Jackson shouted as he ran to catch her. He grabbed her around the waist and she fell toward the floor, unconsious.


End file.
